


To Be Softening

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Raven spend a night drinking in Abby's office. A mutual attraction is revealed and acted upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Softening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_of_iego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_of_iego/gifts).



> So this is my first time writing a non-reader insert fanfic. Furthermore, this is my first f/f fanfic, so be nice, please! Hell, this is even my first The 100 fanfic. Lots of firsts here. I'll get better, I promise!

“Are you sure this is okay?”

She sighs, and the two of them are sitting close enough that her breath caresses the other’s cheek. “If you aren’t comfortable, then you can go to bed,” Abby says. It isn’t said cruelly, the doctor is genuinely offering the dark haired girl a chance to escape while she could. Raven isn’t one to back down from anything, however. She won’t be going to bed as long as Abby is awake.

The small bottle of liquor shouldn’t be enough to get either of them really drunk, but it’s more than enough to make them feel less pain -although, Abby admits, it might be a simple case of a placebo effect. Whatever it takes to think about something else for a moment.

They sit in Abby’s office. Ever since she became chancellor, her duties have doubled, but the secure office space makes somewhat decent compensation. Raven fiddles with her ponytail, securing it tightly. In the inky midnight, it’s hard for them to see each other, but it doesn’t matter. They’ve been around each other long enough to know the schematics of the other’s body and habits.

“How’s life?” Abby asks, almost rhetorically, but she finds herself genuinely curious. Maybe buzzed Raven is more open about her feelings than sober Raven. Raven stares off into the distance and takes a small sip of the alcohol. The burn in her throat is nothing compared to the pain her leg has caused her.

Raven mutters, “Fucking Murphy.”

Abby watches her with a queer expression on her face. After a few moments of silence, Raven hands the bottle back to her. Abby rests her hand on top of Raven’s and the bottle lingers between them.

“You’re so beautiful,” Abby whispers to herself, staring longingly at Raven. She admires the girl’s strength. More than that, though, she admires Raven’s youthful vibrancy and her dark features. No, that’s not quite right, she admits. Admiration isn’t what’s making the good doctor’s blood flow hotly between her legs.

Wiggling a bit closer, Raven keeps her eyes locked with Abby’s. Abby remains still, worried that what she’s said has made Raven uncomfortable. Yet the slight smirk on Raven’s lips and the warm fingers that are still lingering beneath hers makes Abby think that maybe there’s a chance the younger woman feels the same way that she does.

Before either of them have really any time to think, Raven kisses her. Not a chaste kiss, either. Raven’s teeth tug on her lower lip before she slips her tongue into the doctor’s mouth. Abby feels a good kind of dizzy on top of the buzz of the alcohol. Her hands search for an anchor and use Raven’s shirt to keep a slight grip on reality.

Even though it’s a little difficult, Raven manages to straddle Abby’s lap. The amount of heat the doctor’s body is giving off makes her shiver in anticipation. She’s never had sex with a female before, but how different could it be from her own body?

Raven shifts. She bites at the soft skin of Abby’s neck, and the doctor can already feel herself grow wet at her touch. “C’mon, Abby, haven’t you ever wanted to play doctor?” Raven teases, eyebrows raising suggestively. A wave of heat crashes through Abby’s body. She can’t for the life of her remember the last time that anyone has touched her like this.

It doesn’t take much prompting to get Abby to take off her shirt. Raven’s mouth is watering by the time she reaches around to unclip her bra. Her hands cup her breasts, and Abby arches into her touch. Raven loves the reactions she gets from pinching her nipples, but there’s still so much of Abby’s body to explore, so she reluctantly trails her hands further down.

The way Raven explores her body adds to the delicious thrills already running through Abby’s nerves. With some slight maneuvering, between the two of them, they manage to get Abby completely naked. Raven is straddling one of her thighs, putting most of her weight on her good knee. She shakily inhales, taking in the scent of Abby’s perfume. The scent makes her head spin a little.

Abby guides Raven’s hand between her legs, her grip on her wrist loose, but firm. Raven takes the lead from there, lightly stroking over the soft skin she found. A soft sigh leaves Abby’s lips and she tilts her head back. When the tip of Raven’s finger brushes over her clit, it takes all of her willpower not to come undone. A throaty moan issues from the mechanic’s throat. This is better than any late night fantasy she’s ever had about Abby. “You like this,” she states, smug.

Abby’s teeth sink into her bottom lip. “Sweetheart, _please_.”

Hearing her beg sends a new wave of arousal through Raven’s body. She gasps softly and rolls her hips against the doctor’s thigh. In her focus to get Abby off, she had momentarily forgotten her own body’s wants and desires. All of a sudden, her jeans feel like the most irritating thing on the planet, but she does her best to ignore the lack of friction between her legs and instead resumes touching Abby.

Despite the fact that Raven has never had sex with another female before, she figures it can’t be that much different than when she spent nights by herself, hands between her spread open legs. Abby’s body is so responsive to her touch that Raven fully believes she could never tire of it.

“I wanna taste you,” Raven breathes, positioning herself between Abby’s legs. The doctor’s thighs tremble slightly in the moonlight, her slick folds glistening. Raven feels her mouth water as she takes in the sight. Before she can think about it, her tongue runs over Abby’s clit. Her hips buck up at the touch, but Raven quickly holds her still. Abby tastes sweet, almost addicting. She can’t get enough of how her arousal bursts in her mouth.

Abby reaches down and gently frees Raven’s hair from the ponytail. She sinks her fingers into her hair, silently begging for more. Raven is glad to oblige. She slides one finger into Abby’s tight, wet heat easily. Even though she’s barely doing anything, Abby seems to love it. Her back arches, and she begins grinding her hips down. The slightly calloused palm of Raven’s hand feels perfect against her clit. A fire lights up in Raven’s eyes as she realizes just how much power she has over her. Soon she adds another finger and curls them both inside of Abby. It’s nothing short of a miracle she’s able to keep quiet with Raven pleasuring her like this.

Somehow, Raven’s able to manage a third finger inside Abby. The doctor bites down on her fist as she comes, doing her utmost to hold back a loud cry. Raven leans down to collect Abby’s arousal with her mouth.

As she continues to tease Abby with her tongue, she reaches down to undo the button of her jeans. It isn’t until the last ripples of Abby’s orgasm are gone that Raven allows herself to get off. With Abby’s cum still on her face, she shifts so that she’s sitting on the floor.

Abby watches through glazed-over eyes as Raven shoves her jeans and panties down to her knees.

Cool air hits her feverishly warm skin. Raven lets out a soft moan. She can’t remember the last time someone had turned her on so much. The ache between her thighs has gone from a soft beat to a full throb. She spreads her knees apart so Abby has a better view of her body. The point now isn’t to draw out her pleasure, but to find some sort of release quickly.

One hand rubs quick circles while her other hand dips further down. Without preamble, Raven easily slides two fingers inside herself and arches her hips to meet them. The slick sound of skin sliding over wet skin seemingly echoes in the quiet room, but it’s nothing compared to the whimpers and mewls spilling from Raven’s mouth.

She’s close, and it’ll only take a few more strokes over her clit until she’s done for. Her cries build up until her body can’t take it anymore and she’s pushed over the edge. Her release is sharp and makes her body taut, all her muscles locking up. A pair of cool hands anchor her to reality as she’s thrown to a new pinnacle of delight.

“Breathe,” a soft voice reminds her, and suddenly Raven’s lungs are burning. She draws in shallow breaths, but breathe she does.

“I’ve got you,” Abby whispers against her cheek before kissing her. Raven lifts her hand up in front of Abby’s face. The doctor doesn’t need to ask what Raven wants from her. Without hesitation, she sucks her fingers clean.

If they weren’t so tired, they’d probably be moving on to round two. With some shifting of clothing, the two of them manage to look somewhat presentable. It would take too much effort to find a bed, so they simply lay on the floor, using Abby’s pants and Raven’s jacket as a makeshift pillow. The room is a bit chilly and the floor is a bit unforgiving.

But both of them are content to hold each other drowsily until the dawn.


End file.
